


You Know I'm Like A Ghost

by FrozenHearts



Series: Connections Around Eos (And Other Hidden Monstrosities) [8]
Category: Death Stranding (Video Games), Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Beached Things (Death Stranding), Beaches, Canon Compliant, Canonical Character Death, Character Death, Death, Death Stranding Spoilers, Family, Family Feels, Family Reunions, Friendship, Gen, Heartman is Ignis's uncle, Magic, Pre-Final Fantasy XV, Science, Science Fiction & Fantasy, Timefall (Death Stranding)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-13
Updated: 2020-02-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:41:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22200472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrozenHearts/pseuds/FrozenHearts
Summary: Heartman makes an unlikely friend while searching for his family.On top of that, the Scourge has gotten stronger, so King Regis summons Ignis's uncle in hopes that his research will aid in finding a way to stop it.
Relationships: Gladiolus Amicitia & Prompto Argentum & Noctis Lucis Caelum & Ignis Scientia, Heartman & Ignis Scientia, Heartman & Lunafreya Nox Fleuret, Ignis Scientia & Ignis Scientia's Uncle, Sam Porter Bridges & Heartman
Series: Connections Around Eos (And Other Hidden Monstrosities) [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/959235
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So Ignis canonically mentions in game that he has an uncle but doesn't mention any other family nor do we meet said uncle anywhere in FFXV
> 
> I decided Heartman from Death Stranding is that uncle i said what i said

Meeting Ignis when he was born was probably the best day of Heartman's life- only second to the day he got married and had his own kids. His in-laws always mentioned how the child was so like Heartman as he grew older: he was constantly walking into walls with his head in a book, Heartman, Ignis decided to pick up a book on robotics and he made this amazing contraption, Heartman, look! 

And then of course there were the genetic aspects. Pale skin, inquisitively deep brown eyes and ash-brown hair- place the two next to each other and you would think Ignis was Heartman's son rather than his nephew. Ignis would come over to his apartment with his schoolwork in tow and sometimes complain, but according to Ignis it was all good-natured fun. Boys being stupid boys who grow out of the teasing. 

Well, most of them. Ignis was a smart boy, but sometimes Heartman worried that he was quite simple when it came to the more social aspect of things. Not that he himself was so great in that aspect either, but Heartman absolutely hated when Ignis would visit and gripe under his breath about whatever bullies had picked on him that day.

"They should be showing at least a modicum of respect," Ignis said sullenly over an impromptu dinner one night, "at least towards Noctis."

Heartman had heard of Noctis, and had seen a few pictures of the boy Ignis was helping groom into a king. He was a quiet thing, with dark hair and bright blue eyes- Ignis seemed to love him like a brother, which Heartman knew would do wonders for his health.

Bullies, however, had no such regards and Heartman had the honor of meeting Noctis in person when he came by with Ignis to do homework and lick their wounds, future king and advisor be damned. It reminded him a lot of Sam and Amelie, if Heartman was being honest, although the UCA was still very, very new. 

After that one dinner, Heartman had been sent back to the UCA while Ignis moved in with Noctis to the Citadel, and aside from an email here and there, they had practically ceased all means of communication. At first, Heartman didn't mind, considering a king and his advisor were very busy people indeed, but still. 

After his wife and daughter passed, during the Death Stranding, he was beginning to miss those scant emails. Along with Sam, his research had driven his to death- quite literally- in hopes that he could find his family again, be a little less lonely. That maybe if he did this, stayed with his wife and child on the beach that Ignis might remember him and recall him fondly in death, but alas he was unable. Time and time again he was cast from his Beach, time and time again gasping to life alongside his defibrillator and time and time again Deadman or Die-Hard Man or even Bridget would ask him to stop. Take a break from his research and take the time to live. 

"My nephew was able to find family," Heartman found himself saying every time he came back to life, "I want to find mine too."

So he conducted his research on the Death Stranding. He analyzed any samples Sam sent his way from the many private rooms across the country and as he lived and died and lived and died again, he wondered: was Insomnia in the same state? Was the kingdom in such a mess that they had to live underground, relying on only the bravest of men to venture out for supplies even if it meant death? 

Heartman found out the answer to that fairly quickly. He had just come back to life, and was counting down the minutes when Die-Hard Man burst into his rooms, a physical newspaper rolled up until it crinkled and crumpled in his fist. Snapping it at him, Die-Hard Man said sternly, "Your nephew sent this. Sam just delivered it to your terminal."

The fact that it was a physical paper reminded Heartman how different Insomnia was from the UCA in terms of presentation; the paper was warm as if it had just come out of a printer, heavy black ink still wet and drying as it bled into thin white pages. But it was the headline plastered in bold letters that got his attention.

"Scourge infects Insomnia," Heartman read aloud, "Do you believe there is any connection-"

"To the Death Stranding?" Die-Hard Man finished for him, "There's a slight possibility. The king asked for us to send you as an assistant of sorts, try to weed out any possibilities that BT's might start popping up over there."

Heartman hummed, vaguely aware that his defibrillator had begun to beep rapidly. 

It was almost time to go, almost time to begin his search anew. Sighing, he folded the paper up as neatly as possible, laying himself back down on his bed. One quick glance at the monitor to his left told him the heart attack was coming in three minutes. 

"Send word to my nephew that I will heed his Majesty's call," Heartman instructed, "I presume Sam will deliver me?"

Die-Hard Man nodded, "Once you reach the border, we'll unload you. They'll have their own man to meet you and transport you the rest of the way."

Heartman wasn't sure how he felt about being handed off like a baton, but he knew Sam could only go so far into new lands with no knowledge of how things worked. He supposed, as his heart beat one final time, that it would be fine as long as Ignis was there. 

And then he was plunged into darkness, waking up on his personal Beach. 

\-----

Heartman had many deaths over the course of his travels.

Sam had to make sure his defibrillator didn't snap a wire or crack as they trudged through Timefall Snow in the mountain. His shoulders ached every time he adjusted the body bag on his back, making sure he didn't tip over when they found an abandoned trike and he hopped on. Sam was aware that carting a sometimes dead guy was not the best of looks to be meeting with a king's entourage with, but he didn't care; the UCA was never a monarchy, first and foremost. Bridget made sure the people could choose for themselves and that didn't change with the Death Stranding. 

During one of Heartman's living moments, he finally asked the question.

"You originally from Insomnia?" Sam said."

"No, why do you ask?"

Sam shrugged, "Dunno. Your nephew lives there, right?"

At this, Heartman smiled, not an uncommon expression Sam had seen on the guy's face. It sort of unnerved Sam, how a guy who dies so much could be so willingly happy.

"He is the advisor to the king's son," Heartman explained, "I just only hope neither of those boys ever have to find themselves on a Beach of their own."

Sam chewed on the inside of his cheek as he pondered the notion. The most he knew about royalty was the whole deal going on in England, with Kate and William or whoever she had married all those years ago. Didn't really matter now considering the state the world was in though. 

"You think this Scourge thing they got going on is similar?" Sam finally said after a moment. 

A sharp beep from Heartman's defibrillator told Sam that Heartman's time was almost up- had twenty-one minutes really passed so quickly? 

"It's possible," Heartman conceded, "but it could be something else entirely-"

The beeping picked up until finally it plateaued, leaving Sam in total silence as he drove the trike towards the border. The gauge on the handlebar told Sam the battery was halfway depleted, but as he took in his surroundings, he could just see the horizon where the timefall began to break, fading until the land was bright and sunny and no longer threatened with BT activity. As he neared the border, signs appeared with quick flickers- rocky area, rough going and the like but he forced his way through, grunting heavily as he rolled to a stop at the borderline- blue and red holographic tape smattering the rock, as if it actually did anything.

"Hey, I'm Sam," Sam called as he hopped off the trike, swinging Heartman as carefully as possible on his back. A few feet in front of him was a shiny black car, like one if the cars he saw in a magazine once. He hadn't mean to look, but the delivery had been someone else's lost cargo and the container had been pretty damaged to boot. 

He never thought he would see one in person. 

"Marshal Cor Leonis," one of the men answered with confidence, "I presume your scientist is with you?"

Sam grinned wryly as he took an exaggerated step over the borderline, his cufflink announcing he was no longer connected to the chiral network.

"Before I hand him off, did Die-Hard Man send you the details?" Sam asked with a huff. "Precious cargo and all that."

Cor and his friend exchanged an odd glance before the second guy stepped forward, "Clarus Amicita, Shield to the King- Die-Hard Man?"

Sam shrugged, taking a little too much enjoyment from their confusion, "Secretary of State? Basically the right hand man of the President in our neck of the woods."

"And his name is Die-Hard Man?" Clarus raised an eyebrow.

"Listen, I'm just the delivery guy," Sam said, "Basically, just keep him in the body bag until you get to your destination- and only until you get him inside."

"And why is he in a body bag to begin with?" Cor asked gruffly. From the corner of his eye, Sam saw how his hand rested at his hip, fingers itching at the hilt of what looked like a katana.

A real, physical katana too, not just a magazine or old film strip depicting one. 

"If we transport human beings they need to be protected from the Timefall," Sam explained matter-of-factly, "and in your place it'll probably be too bright and whatever, so he'll need to adjust."

"Right, got it...." Clarus stepped forward, bulky arms reaching for the bag on Sam's back; as soon as Clarus stepped forward, however, Lou had burst into tears. Giving the two men what he hoped was an apologetic look, he unhooked the BB from his chest, rocking the pod until she'd calmed down. 

"BT's are in the area and I need to make another delivery," Sam deftly unhooked Heartman's bag from his carrier pouch, shoulders crying with relief from the sudden lack of weight, "Just... remember what I said. And if you hear beeping, that's just his defibrillator. Let it do it's thing, and, uh, yeah."

Cor was stoic but Clarus openly balked as Sam passed Heartman over to him- it looked like he hadn't ben expecting a literal dead weight, but he looked strong, so Sam figured it was fine. 

With one last check-up on Lou, Sam heard his Odradek beep, the machine popping out from his shoulder to scan the area. He heard Cor and Clarus discussing something, but he paid them no mind as he studied the terrain underneath the newly formed rainbow.

As he hopped on his bike, preparing to find the nearest safehouse, Sam could only hope Heartman was in currently better hands.

\---------

Cor could only watch in awe as the delivery guy handed Clarus a body-bag and proceeded to sort of shake a baby in a pod before hopping on a bike and speeding off, the engine loud in his ears as it revved.

"Did that just happen?" Clarus eyed the bag suspiciously, obviously struggling under the scientist's weight.

Cor nodded, "I... I think so."

Clarus made a noise of agreement, barely managing to slip the scientist in his body bag over his shoulder, one ear pressed to the tarp as a frown pulled at the corners of his lips. Before he could say anything, though, a loud honk made both men jump- Gladio was leaning impatiently against the wheel, elbow digging into the horn as he turned around in his seat to watch them.

"Noctis texted!" Gladio offered by way of explanation, "Said Regis wants their science guy at the Citadel as soon as possible!" 

Right. In a swift twist of his heel, Cor was quick to catch the end of the body bag Clarus wasn't holding, helping cart it towards the car until Gladio hopped out of the driver side and slid into the backseat. 

The drive back was strained, with Cor at the wheel glaring at the bag through the rearview mirror every few minutes, to the point Clarus had to remind him to focus on the road. 

"The delivery guy said the scientist had a defibrillator," Clarus reminded him, "He said that beeping was normal."

"What if he has the Scourge?" Cor shot back as he made a left onto the main road. The car rolled past Hammerhead station, and he saw Cindy as they passed fixing the hood of someone's car. "Is that why he needs to stay in there until we get to the Citadel?"

"It is what it is," Clarus conceded, "Hopefully his research can provide answers to our own problems."


	2. Chapter 2

Every time he went to his Beach, Heartman found nothing. 

His wife and child were never there, and he had to learn to accept that, but.... he couldn't. Each time he would walk across the dead and blackened sand, the beeping of his defibrillator echoing in time with his shouts. Each time he thought he found them he would run over excitedly only to be met with the blank, faceless heads of BT's or the carcass of a dead whale.

The Cetacean Stranding happened many years ago too, Heartman knew this. But he dismissed the warning, pushing onward until he was yanked abruptly back into the land of the living.

This time, however, as sand crunched ujder his feet, he saw someone.

Alive.

She stood just a few ways away on the Beach, white dress billowing in the breeze, salted air undoing the immaculate platinum hairstyle that it probably took hours to do. 

"Excuse me!" Heartman's heart jumped into his throat as he struggled to jog over to her, "Miss, I-"

He crashed at her feet with a heavy thud, an ache growing in his chest as he tried to catch his breath; dainty hands were quick to grab his elbows, stopping him from fully taking his teeth out on the rocks. 

"Are you alright?" the woman asked, her voice soft and warm. Big blue eyes blinked owlishly at him, as if she wasn't expecting anyone else to be here.

"How did you get here?" Heartman asked.

The woman shrugged, "I went to sleep. This is a dream, is it not?"

Heartman opened his mouth to say something, clamping it shut as he caught a flash of black smoke from the corner of his eye.

"BT's," he said, "They've appeared on my Beach more and more these days."

"The people?" the woman turned to look at the blackened ghost, floating idly across the water, "They're hurting. They want to move on."

Heartman cocked his head, "You can see them? What is your DOOMS level?"

The woman laughed softly, her voice carrying on the wind. Despite having helped him stand, she didn't let go of his elbows, thin fingers digging into the fabric of his blazer.

"I have no such abilities," she shook her head, "I am Lunafreya Nox Fleuret, the Oracle of Tenebrae."

Tenebrae. 

Heartman knew that name. He knew that place- Ignis was there, Ignis lived there, Ignis left, where-

The defibrillator flat-lined, and with a sharp pull, almost as if he was getting stabbed, Heartman was yanked from his Beach, jolting upright as the body bag was unzipped, gasping for breath like a fish out of water. 


	3. Chapter 3

Cor and Clarus dropped the body bag almost immediately once they heard the flat-line of the defibrillator on the scientist. Thankfully they had already cleared the grandiose stairs leading to the main hall of the grand entrance, but the Glaive were already at the ready with their weapons, all pointed and waiting with bated breath as the flat-line continued to sound, loud and obnoxious as it echoed.

"Lord Amicitia, Marshall Leonis," one of the Glaives barked at them, "Stand back- we don't know if it will blow."

"Cor, we can't-" Clarus started, voice drowned out under the beeping.

Shit. Shit, shit, shit- did Sam mention anything about their scientist dying on them? He knelt down carefully, reaching out to grab the zipper on the bag. Behind him, the Glaives were so tense it was palpable, physically choking him as the defibrillator kept pounding away in his ears. Just as he went to pull the zipper back, however, Clarus grabbed his wrist to stop him.

"What are you doing?" Cor grunted, but he didn't move away.

"You heard what Sam said," Clarus reminded him, "We aren't fully inside the Citadel yet, we need to keep the scientist in the bag until we get him to a safe place to adjust."

Ugh. It didn't matter if the scientist was dead! Rolling his eyes, Cor yanked his hand away, the zipper cold against his fingers as he have it a single tug- the Glaives pressed forward, weapons angled high but a few of the stalled at the sight inside.

A man was inside, looking to be in his early thirties, eyes closed and chin tucked to his chest. His skin was pale, his blue suit was rumpled and thin wire-framed glasses slid down the bridge of his nose.

If it weren't for the defibrillator strapped to his chest, Cor would have thought he was sleeping. 

"Sirs-" one of the Glaives said, "I think-"

"Administering shock," a robotic voice announced, making everyone jump, "Please stand clear."

\------

Heartman gasped for breath as he jolted upright, glasses falling off completely as he almost butted heads with a man in black garb; blinking owlishly, he ran his hands along the inside of the body bag, palms scratching against rough linen and cotton until he felt the smooth glass of his timer.

Quickly, he set it, placing it carefully down on the floor next to him. The golden sand floated upward inside the glass, freezing as it reached the top and he gave it a quick shake to start it.

Twenty one minutes remaining.

Brushing his hair back, Heartman looked around: two men seemed to be looming menacingly over him, an entourage of soldiers brandishing their weapons- one was dangerously close to the tip of his nose, in fact.

"Any further and I may have impaled myself," Heartman chuckled, the joke falling flat as no one else began laughing. 

"You the scientist?" one of the men next to him demanded gruffly. Heartman cocked his head, looking him up and down. He wore the same black as everyone else, his lapel stitched with some sort of insignia or crest. 

"I'm afraid I only have twenty one minutes," Heartman said, "although it will only feel like three for all of you."

The first man pinched the bridge of his nose, sighing heavily as he said, "Ignis Scientia convinced the king to send for you-"

"My nephew?!" Heartman's heart practically leapt into his throat, "Forgive me, I haven't seen him in-"

A strong hand pressed down on his shoulders, "Sir, we need you to relax-"

"One minute until cardiac arrest," his AED announced and Heartman scowled, reaching up to feel along the cool plastic for that damned switch.

"Oh, shut up you- I'm putting you on mute!"

"Wait-" the man protested, but Heartman waved off his concern; it wasn't the first time he's done so, and Sam has always expressed concern, the sweet man he was. 

In the back of his mind, he wondered if Sam made it back to his lab alright with Lou. The mountains were rather treacherous, with BT's crawling through even the deepest crevices of the mountaintop.

"I must see Ignis, immediately," Heartman demanded, "If your Scourge is anything like the Death Stranding I ne-"

"Heart attack imminent," his AED announced, "Please move to a safe area."

The last thing Heartman thought he heard was the man calling for his nephew, the soldiers surrounding him going into a tizzy as he blacked out fully.

When he came to on the Beach, he found himself face to face with that woman again. Her platinum hair was hanging down her back, her white dress dragging in the sand as she saw him, walking briskly over to where he lay on the shore. 

"You're back," she said, reaching down to help him sit up."

"Lunafreya?" Heartman remembered, grunting as he leaned forward.

"You remembered!" Lunafreya smiled, "I'm glad! Are you alright?"

Heartman frowned at her. How did she get here? She wasn't black and white as the souls of the dead had been, she stood proud and bright, a beacon over a vast, dark sea.He was vaguely aware that she had called herself something, but he couldn't remember what it was. 

"I need to see Ignis," Heartman said dumbly. "He sent for me-"

"Ignis? You know Ignis Scientia?" Lunafreya cut him off.

"M-my nephew."

"I see," Lunafreya smiled softly, "He looks very much like you- when you go back, please, tell him I say hello? I miss him and Noctis very much- oh, Gladiolus as well!"

Heartman blinked- Noctis.... the king's son? What did this woman have to do with him? Or the Scourge? Before he could ask, a sharp beeping sounded, echoing with the crash of the waves and Heartman gave her an apologetic look.

"Apologies, I must-"

"I know," Lunafreya placed a gentle hand on his shoulder, "I hope the journey back treats you well."

Heartman gulped.

"Administering shock," his defibrillator echoed all around him, accompanied by the shouts of the guards back in the Citadel.

Heartman wanted at least another minute, but-

"Please stand clear."

He was pulled from the Beach, from Lunafreya, gasping for breath as he awoke on the floor of the Citadel. Without thinking, he groped for his hourglass, resetting it as he took in the people surrounding him:

The two men Sam had delivered him to looked tentative, nervous, as they were probably thinking he'd died permanently.

If Heartman was being honest, he found it slightly amusing. 

"Sir-" one if the men said, "We need to take you to Medical-"

"You have another twenty-one minutes," Heartman announced, glancing at his hourglass, "Where were we?"

"Cor," the second man said to the first, "I'll send for Ignis-"

"Oh good," Heartman agreed, "He can help me get my research started-"

"- he'll want to sit with his uncle while he recovers," the man ignored him completely, moving to make Heartman lay down once more.

"Clarus-" the one called Cor practically growled.

Sighing, Heartman glanced down at his AED- one of them must have flipped it back on if he was able to hear it on the Beach. It beeped idly as the two men argued, counting every second gus heart beat, counting down until he had to go back.

This arguing was a waste of time. 

Just as Heartman was about to intervene, the tapping of a cane drew everyone's attention, and the two men jumped as if they were standing on hot coals. An old man hobbled in, wearing the same black everyone here seemed to favor, a golden brace on his leg to match his walking stick. 

"What is all the commotion?" the man's voice boomed- and then it clicked.

"Your Majesty!" Heartman moved to stand alongside Cor and Clarus, mentally cursing as his AED beeped louder, practically protesting being outside of the body bag- his head hurt from the sudden light as well, but Heartman ignored it- it wouldn't do to insult a king, after all.

"And you are?" the king raised an eyebrow, his voice tickled with amusement as Heartman brushed dirt and dust or any Timefall Snow on his suit.

"Heartman, scientist for Bridges," Heartman introduced himself proudly, squaring his shoulders, "Thank you for allowing me to study your Scourge- my research-"

"Two minutes until cardiac arrest," his AED announced.

"Ugh, nevermind that," Heartman ignored the surprise on the king's face, "Anyway, alongside the Death Stranding, I'm sure we'll be able to find the root of the problem, you see, all the way back to the Crustaceous period-"

The king chuckled, hiding his smile behind his fist, "Ignis said you were very enthusiastic. Allow me to introduce myself- King Regis Lucis Caelum."

Heartman was aware of Clarus and Cor complaining about decorum, how the king should be bowed to or how he shouldn't be walking around without an escort, but the beeping of his AED drowned out their concerns. 

"A pleasure to meet you, si-"

"Cardiac arrest imminent," his AED announced, everyone going silent as Heartman rolled his eyes, resetting his hourglass once more. "Please stand clear."

"I'll see you in three minutes, your Majesty." Heartman apologized, thrust back onto the Beach once more, his physical body collapsing boneless at the king's feet. 


	4. Chapter 4

Regis rubbed a hand in circles across Ignis's back. The Glaive were quick to retrieve Ignis from the training grounds and rushed him alongside his uncle to Medical. The medical wing was overly bright and cold, and looking down at Ignis's uncle, Regis almost had to do a double-take.

"I'm sorry your reunion had to go like this," Regis sighed, watching the man in the bed as he lay oh so still. 

"Part of his condition, I'm afraid," Ignis ran a hand through his hair.

"And he said he'll be back in twenty one minutes?" Regis asked. 

"Also part of his condition."

Regis hummed. The man laying on the table looked so startlingly like Ignis.... if it weren't for the slight wrinkles starting to form around his eyes, Regis would have thought they were brothers. The terminal beeped in time with the man's heart, and Regis watched as a small hourglass dropped fine golden sand, ticking away the supposed three minutes it would take for him to come back. 

"Your Majesty, I can assure you my uncle's condition will in no way hinder his time here," Ignis stated almost desperately, cradling one of his hands in his own. 

"He's our leading expert," Regis chuckled dumbly.

"On the Death Stranding," Ignis said, fixing the glove as it started to slide off his uncle's hand. "We have no idea if there is any connection to the Scourge or if it's something else entirely."

Before Regis could say anything, a crisp voice announced "Administering shock. Please stand clear," and Ignis's uncle jolted upright, gasping sharply as he blinked owlishly, glancing around with a confused glaze before settling in Ignis.

"My dear nephew... is it you?" he beamed at Ignis, and Regis kept quiet, watching as Ignis carefully reached out to hug him. "It's been far too long...."

Regis coughed into his fist, the two breaking apart abruptly. Ignis's uncle made a small noise, leaning over to tap the hourglass: upon resetting it, Regis saw thick black tar floating upwards, the pretty golden sand sinking heavily to the bottom.

"Your Majesty," Ignis's uncle extended a bony hand, "My name is Heartman. Die-Hard Man may have introduced me as The Beach Scientist upon delivery."

Right. Die-Hard Man. The UCA's Secretary of State. Regis felt Heartman's bones grind under his hold, even as he was careful enough not to squeeze too tight. The man was impossibly frail despite his broad stature, lean where he saw most men as muscular. Even Ignis had more to boast, but profession is as profession was. Fighting with heavy weaponry was rather different than sitting in a lab all day, after all. 

"Are you feeling better?" Regis asked, "Apologies for any discomfort-"

"My heart is deformed," Heartman stated bluntly and there was the famous lack of Scientia tact, "Compressed and stretched and pushing until it gives out-"

"Uncle-" Ignis warned, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"-and if there is any connection between the Death Stranding and this Scourge of yours," Heartman's gaze was steely as he ignored his nephew, "then my condition be damned."

A heavy silence hung over the three of them, accompanied by the harsh beeping of the machines next to the bed. Before Regis could say anything, Heartman was fiddling with his AED, muttering under his breath as he started taking out his IV's and swinging his legs over the side of the bed, "Now-"

"Uncle, you just arrived, and I don't think it wise to be up and about just yet," Ignis said tiredly.

"Ignis, I live alone. In the mountains. If anything happens, I'm just going to come back," Heartman assured him, "Now another matter- I was on the Beach, and-"

"Fifteen seconds until cardiac arrest," Regis jumped as the AED made itself known. Thankfully, he didn't try to mute it, instead Heartman leaned towards the king.

"Your Majesty, I must ask- and this is imperative- how long has the Scourge existed?" Heartman asked.

Regis sighed, "About a year ago."

A year of fear. A year of protests outside the Citadel, a year of looming threats from Niflheim. Regis rubbed his temple; he was getting too old to keep doing this. Noctis sometimes brought up the Big propoganda tacked up around his school- Prompto, his friend, was usually a target according to his son, considering his adoption status and his bright blond hair.

As the kids said, it sucked major balls. 

Heartman was busy playing with the cuff links on his wrist, a blue holographic screen popping up and with the few odd finger motions, almost like typing on a keyboard, Heartman had pulled up what looked like a map, next to a picture of a beach. The map was slightly warped, a giant crater in a few spots and certain areas were blocked off with an orange overlay. The photo depicted gray sand, carcasses littered on the shore, some more decayed than others. 

"This is known as the Cetecean Stranding," Heartman pointed to the picture, "As you can see, any time we have a dead body in the UCA, we have what is called a 'void-out', leading to a seismic reaction that leaves massive craters."

Regis looked over at Ignis. The advisor had a tired look in his eye, but didn't say anything, gesturing for his uncle to continue. 

"Thankfully, your lands don't need to deal with MULES, as indicated by the orange areas on the map," Heartman switched images, "but the chireleum left behind by the void-outs is dangerous. While useful for building structures, if it touches you, it will age you- like Timefall. But unless I see this Scourge in action, I'll have no way of knowing if it's similar."

Regis nodded, "Alright. I'll have For send some of our men to help your research. We appreciate you coming all this way, Heartman."

Heartman smiled, reaching over to squeeze Ignis's hand. Heaving a sigh, Regis pushed himself out of his chair, barely listening as the two started talking. His brace was rough against his knee, creaking with each step as he reached the door.

Just before he closed it to give them privacy, Regis thought he heard Heartman ask Ignis who Lunafreya Nox Flereut was. 

**Author's Note:**

> Lmaoo I'm breaking my own heart writing tqo of my favorite dead characters they both deserved so much better- Luna deserved to live and Heartman deserves friends after Sam basically pulled a Geralt to his Jaskier and fucked right off


End file.
